


Sacred, Holy

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bathing, Community: seasonofkink, Devotion, Erotic Poetry, Intimacy, M/M, Poetry, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery, Service Kink, Submission, anointing, bath/shower, divine kings, kinky poetry, personal care, sacred service, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: For Alex, washing his master is a sacred duty, one he takes on with great joy in his heart.





	Sacred, Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'shower/bath' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> I wasn’t expecting Alex to get quite this religious about it, but okay, sure. Whatever you want, Alex.

O! To be given sacred honours  
To care now for our dear Lord  
To fill the bath with scented oils  
To warm the towels, to be granted  
The trust to see Him so vulnerable  
To give to Him now sacred service  
To bless, to wash, to reverence given  
To anoint Him now our sacred King.  
  
I kneel at His feet, my devotion is pure  
My heart sings of nothing else but Him  
While songs of praise fall from my lips  
Joy beyond words to be given this task  
To be trusted now with His personal care  
My hands are His, my body is His  
My mind is His, all I am is His  
I give everything to Him as He asks.  
  
There is a moment, He touches my head  
He speaks blessings upon me, I shiver  
I hold my breath as He accepts my presence  
He doesn’t send me away, He wants me near  
I know I am His favourite little boy  
I am the one He trusts above all others  
I am the one who knows Him best  
Who knows just how He likes to bathe.  
  
I dare not look as He enters the water  
Averting my eyes from Him out of respect  
As I am not worthy enough to survive  
Gazing upon the shining face of our Lord  
I wait until summoned to be at His side  
My basket of soaps, oils and lotions prepared  
I know what He likes, I know what He needs  
I must know the details or He will be cross.  
  
This is the one time He submits to me  
Where He lets me care for Him unhindered  
He lies there while I do my work, my hands  
Entrusted with His tender care, bringing Him  
Comfort and love as I wash every inch of Him  
Ensuring no speck of dirt there remains  
Massaging any twinges of pain from Him  
Before anointing Him with oils as our King.  
  
It is a sublime duty, one I cherish greatly  
To be able to care for Him in this great palace  
I listen as He sighs with happiness as I  
Gently tease the stress from His body  
I murmur blessings, conferred from above  
Singing the sacred songs to please Him  
And if I’m lucky, He takes my hand and smiles  
And sometimes, He blesses me with a kiss.  
  
I feel I am in the presence of God  
As I pour blessed water over His head  
Washing Him clean, purifying His soul  
Cleansing Him now from head to foot  
He stands as I mark sacred symbols in oil  
All over His body, protecting His might  
Protecting His power, His reign, His life  
All illness washed away in the lustral pools.  
  
It is the one sacred moment we spend alone  
Where nothing exists except the water and us  
Where I am free to care for Him as He desires  
Where He is free to take me if He desires  
Where we share such exquisite intimacy  
As I take my time washing His body perfectly  
Giving Him all of the tenderest of care  
I am blessed by His Lordship most of all.


End file.
